By the Depth with Tipped Toes
by Down with Hurricanes
Summary: "To tell you, it was never my decision in the first place. It was always theirs to make." For Andrei Maxwell, it wasn't the letter but one mistake changed everything. Right after being returned into Court's custody, he was sent far away from his mother, Rosemarie Maxwell, right into St. Vladimir's Academy to be a student-guardian. There were things he didn't expect to see and know.


Chapter 1 – Kaleidoscope 

_Show me your fears, show me your scars,__I'll take whatever's left of your heart __—_The Script

It was 3 in the morning and I couldn't sleep because of _this_

_Dear Guardian Andrei Maxwell, _

_This letter is to confirm your verbal authorization to begin your assignment as a guardian-student in St. Vladimir Academy, Montana, due to the request of the Headmistress by the end of the month._

_As it was mentioned by the council that all remaining assignments, fieldwork, research and training will be continued in the academy grounds due to the completion of requirements and further updates on this assignment will be sent via e-mail. You will be under the supervision of the princess and her family for the remaining of your stay; court summons will be sent by the head guardian, Guardian Alberta Petrov. Questions will be directed to her as well, your schedule of classes and requirements will be given upon arrival._

_If you do not take any action regards to this letter, the councils will take drastic measures to bring you back to court and experience the consequences._

_Truly yours, _

_Head Guardian Bettina Coeur_

First things first, I didn't know how to tell my mom about _this_, this letter of request from the Royal council and the Royal guard.

It has been 2 weeks since then and I haven't sent a letter of confirmation to court. I feel more restless, agitated as the month is about to end. I know that the council's word is the council's word. They are dead serious when it came to these things. I knew what they were capable of doing to us.

My mom, Rosemarie Maxwell is already stable with her work as a guardian and as a coach in a nearby gym; we are able to earn enough for ourselves. I get to be a regular teenager for the past year. I helped my mom look for a job when we moved here, I began home and self studying while she was out and she fixed the house while I took a small job by the convenient store as everything began to be stable. I started my first year in high school as a sophomore this fall. I left court a week before my birthday; I was already a fielder then, one of the youngest guardians in court, I practically grew up there. They gave me the proper training and education as the years progressed. It set a foot for my future, but certain things began to happen. The queen and Former head guardian Stark gave me permission to leave court, to live life as we wished but we were on our own.

As a part time, I still get my monthly allowance from my monthly pay from the councils (this could not touch unless I am 16 or granted permission), I still need to fulfill requests from court and submit fieldwork, researches and summons, stay in court during the summer and breaks for training but besides that, I was a normal teenager who was on athletic-academic scholarship in one of the prestigious schools in California.

And all of these things we worked for will be gone before we even know it.

* * *

"Max, get up!" My mom shouted from the kitchen, I shot up from my desk, my head began to spin, "It's already 6:45!" There were pieces of post its plastered on my forehead and cheek, my laptop was already full charged.

Oh shit, I slept in again! I checked my watch, it was beeping like mad and I didn't wake up to it! I had to be in school by 7:15. I bolted out of seat, slipping on a pair of canvas shoes from under the bed, black jeans from yesterday and a loose plain white shirt from my drawer. "I'll be down in 2 minutes!" I said, as I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth,

Usually, it's my mom who needs waking up but for the past few days, it's me who needs the waking up.

"Make it so!" she shouted back, "Or I'm eating your breakfast," That's one of the things I didn't understand about my mom: She had an appetite of a guy. I feel like a girl when I am around her when we eat dinner out and with the junk she eats, she maintains that curvy body. "Hurry up, Max!" I grabbed my school bag and training bag from the floor, my hoodie on the way out. Afterwards, I ran down the stairs, kissing her cheek when I passed by her to get my Chemistry project from the fridge, the food coloring and dye. "And he is alive! Here's your breakfast," she handed me a plastic container with omelet and bread in, "Eat that on the way to school, you're going to be late and you've got a long day ahead of you,"

I didn't know how to bring it to her that court was taking me away from her, I didn't know how she would take it and I didn't know how our lives would be after I say it. Simply, I was being a complete coward, but keeping this from her will hurt her as so was to tell her about it.

* * *

When I was walking on the way to school, I was eating my breakfast when my blackberry vibrated in my pocket. It was call from the royal council, holy shit. "Maxwell, speaking?"

And it was the people I least expected to call, "Maxwell, it's me, Cam, Ryan," I sighed with relief, "And Near,"

These three will be the death of me someday, "What's up now?" I asked as I walked to school, seeing the people coming out from the yellow school bus and their expensive cars, which made me, miss my mustang at royal court. I walked through the sidewalk, under the trees.

"Nothing much, bro, it's just that mom's going nuts as of the moment," Ryan said in a low voice, "They're saying that you're submitting paper work, intern reports, sketches and research papers on time but there's you're missing something and that's a letter of confirmation, what aren't you telling us, Maxwell, are you still there, Maxwell?"

"What did your mom say after?" I asked, ignoring their question, "Cam, what did your mom say."

My heart was drumming in my chest, ready to jump out. "She's going to send Alphas to California," This can't be. I still had a week to reply, but Aunt Bettina decided to come after me because she thinks I'm running away and she's damn serious about my deadlines. I dropped the call for the reason that maybe they're tracking me down or tracing my location right now; this made me switch off my phone and get that bracelet which creates a charm.

Approaching the steps of the school, I knew I had a little time left so as being normal for once. I've been here for 3 months..."Max!" I turned around, there were a group of girls calling me, I gave them a wave while I placed my notebooks inside my backpack. Girls been eying me ever since I entered this school like some jewel, it's actually scary. "Are you busy tonight, because we've got a party at Lucy's place…" I began to zone out when I what was by their shoulders, I saw men and women wearing the official guardian attire, but no one noticed them because of the charm surrounding them. They're here for me. "Max, Max, did you hear what I said, are you coming tonight?" Instead of saying 'no, I can't,' I said something in French and pushed them aside and walked towards the Gym lockers. "What was that? I thought he was in Spanish class? I know that ain't Spanish! Max!" I sat on the bench, I felt everything was shaking, I held my face in my hands. My mom, they might do something to her, pull her out of work, she might be caught defenseless and do something unimaginable to her…I couldn't forgive myself if something ever happens to her.

"I thought I was just hearing sounds, but it was just you, Maxwell." I jumped up and threw myself against the locker, saying something in Finnish. It was Coach Dale, he was leaning against the locker, "Whoa there, I may be British born, but I know that isn't a pleasant word," I gave a husky laugh, unable to speak. "I believe you're training today since you're here, but supposedly you aren't. Since you're already here," he threw me this string bag, it landed on my lap. "Thanks to Speedo, they've given you and your teammates new caps and goggles, but they courteous enough to give you a discount for suits."

"But I am new here; I am not expecting to receive such gifts until my residency in the team is a year long," I said, "How come?"

Dale laughed, "You brought this school into Nationals a few days ago, you deserve to receive such." He said, patting my shoulder, "You topped the school up to the leader boards, which hasn't happened in 15 years, you even broke the national record for all fly events." I managed to smile, swimming and triathlon brought me here and gave me full scholarship, but swimming was something that kept alive for the past few months. It was a distraction. "Now, you better get to class and not show up in training today."

I was surprised, nobody ever told to stop training until now. "But—"

"I don't want to see your ass near this place after a week," he smirked, before I could have said anything, "You've got to rest, nationals is a month away."

"Fine, but there's the public pool and I could train there myself," I replied on the way out,

"I'll see you next week, Maxwell." he laughed, "One week, okay?"

_If I am still here, if that's the question, _I thought and that's what I could have said. "Sure, coach,"

* * *

The morning subject passed by a breeze, lunch was spent with the laptop, trying to send the sketches. Afternoon classes were my favorite, World history, Spanish, Chemistry and the last was English, but to tell you, I love English but the thing is the teacher makes it less appreciative. Her voice is a monotone and reminds me of a fish. "Maxwell, you look like you're zoning out again, the looks of it that chlorine water got into your head," everyone snickered as Ms. Gostfis approached my table, tapping my desk with her pointing stick. She really looks like a goldfish up close, "Can you tell me who made the first book?" Is she trying to embarrass me in class? This is history class and we were in Asian literature! "No answer, Maxwell?"

Trying to remember those times in the library and that name I remembered, "Charles Dickens,"

She just stared at me, "Okay, as I was saying—" The bell rang on her, everyone snickered and she gave her look of doom at everyone, "Class dismiss." I placed in my notebook inside my backpack and I approached her desk, giving my extra credit essay on the play 'Forever'. "Maxwell, do you know that you're the only one who submitted this essay today?" I shake my head, she gave that creepy smile. "I'm giving you an exception on the next pop quiz, I'll see you tomorrow class,"

"Bye, ma'am," I ran off before she could have asked me to do some work, I turned around to see Kyle passing by my class. He was one of the heads of the alphas, which was really dangerous. I used the other exit which lead to the History classroom and looked out, there were no guardians. I sneaked a glance and ran to the exit which leads to the main hallway, I knew I couldn't take a walk today, but I saw that the bus was there. I jumped into one, camouflaging myself with my schoolmates, I took a seat in the middle by the window.

The guardians were scattered already, looking hopeless. "We better get going, the charm is fading," I heard Jules mutter to the group as she messaged them through their earpiece; "Maxwell isn't in the area, clear." The bus drove out of the campus, I felt relieved that I was able to escape other than that I knew they weren't stopping until they get hold of me.

* * *

The bus went into a full stop when they reached the bus stop. I saw the sun was already down, with that I ran down the bus and sprinted home as fast as I could, so many things have to run through my head. Was the house okay? Was my mom still at work? Is my mom okay? And when I reached our street, I saw her by the mailbox, checking her mail. Relief spread through me, "Mom! Mom!" I shouted, she turned around and looked surprised when I hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay!"

She gave me that what-the-fuck-is-going-on look, "Max, I just went to the gym and got my pay for the week, you look like you barely got any rest and wasted, also why are you home, I thought you have training today?"

"I know it's just that I thought something bad happened to you—"

"Max, what are you talking about?" She asked, "You aren't taking drugs or alcohol or any charms, right?"

"—I'll explain it all later over dinner," My mom became real quiet, "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Well, I thought we'll find you here, Maxwell,"

**Was it okay? Please review! Suggestions will be entertained! **

**Until next time! :) **

_**~Down with Hurricanes**_


End file.
